Do You Remember?
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Misty reminiscing about all the times her and Ash shared. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) Here is this little PokeShipping that I wrote last week. I got the idea after seeing a letter like this on twitter and decided to turn it into a fanfiction. I've got another version of this which is about Ash's dad which I may or may not upload. Anyway! I hope you like this :)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own pokemon.**

**(The Paris Region Misty mentions is the new region in the upcoming Pokemon X and Y games. I don't know the name of the region yet so I kind of stole the name from AAML-TAML... THANKS TECHNO TWIN! xD)**

* * *

Do you remember the time when we first met? The first thing you did when we met was steal my bike. Yeah, it was bad of you for stealing it but I shouldn't have been that hard on you.

Do you remember the time when you found the egg that contained my Togepi and all three of us, me, you and Brock, fought over it? Rightfully it was yours but you were kind enough to let me keep it after me and Togepi bonded so well.

Do you remember the time we fought over Totodile? We fought over pokemon a lot... I remember, when we both reached forward and our hands touch for just a second, it sent jolts through my body. It felt good...

Do you remember when you and Tracey got sick after you inhaled that Vileplume's stun spore? It was nothing to me looking after Tracey but looking after you felt amazing. When you called out for me in pain was the best feeling ever. You made me feel wanted...

Do you remember when I visited you in Unova? That was one of the best trips ever as I hadn't seen you in a few years.  
Cilan and Iris hooked us up and I'll never be able to thank them enough for that.

Do you remember in that same visit to you in Unova when we had to say goodbye again? That was one of the most difficult things in the world. When you told me you loved me, I stupidly thought I'd never have to leave your side again.

Yeah... We had some awesome times together; happy times, sad times, exciting times and even towards the end some romantic times. You were always there to protect me whether it was as my best friend or boyfriend and I love you so much for that.

When you left to head for that newly discovered Paris Region, I vowed myself that when you got back home I would make it up to you for all the times I did your head in and made mistakes.

There was only one thing wrong with promise. You never came back...

* * *

**There you go! Thanks ever so much for reading! :') I hope it was okay... I don't really write much angst/sad fics so I apologize if it was hideous xD Thanks again for reading and I shall probably see you next Wednesday. Wednesdays are the only days at the moment where I can write/upload fics due to exams... That sucks :/ Anyway! Gonna head off and train my new pokemon team! See you guys soon! :D  
**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to train Team Eevee! 8) (If you are thinking about having one, go for it! I love having a team of eeveelutions! :D) TOOTALOO! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) Heh I know I usually upload on Wednesday's but I've got nothing better to do so why not? xD Anyway, this is another version of the previous chapter but it focuses on Ash and his dad rather than Ash x Misty. I hope you guys like it. I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own pokemon :/**

* * *

Do you remember when I said my first word? Of course, I don't remember that but you and mom reminisced about it often enough. My first word was 'Dada'. Yeah... You've always been my hero.

Do you remember when I first started to toddle, and you bought me all kinds of awesome toys and we'd spend hours together, building lego vehicles? You used to be my dad AND my best friend.

Do you remember when I was seven and me and you got in a fight for the first time ever? I slammed my door in your face and said that I hated you and I wished you were dead... Of course I never meant it. I was just a little kid then and I didn't really understand the pain of death.

Do you remember when I became obsessed with wrestling for a year when I was eight and me and you used to wrestle in the garden? I punched you in the face accidentally and gave you the bloodiest nose ever. You didn't care though. You were proud of how strong I was and that made me feel powerful.

Do you remember when every week, after you and mom split up, you used to take me to the movies and we'd get ice cream afterwards? It didn't matter if we'd watch the same film over and over again; all that mattered was that we were together.

Do you remember how after an ordinary evening at the movies, I had too much ice cream and threw up all over your brand new car? You were so worried about me that you booked us into a hotel and we stayed away over night. You didn't tell me but you forgot to tell mom. After that, she never let you see me again. She thought you'd kidnapped me...

You probably don't remember but you weren't there when I set off on my pokemon journey. When I won my battles, I always dedicated them to you. I wanted to be exactly like you, a world famous pokemon master.  
Me and you used to be so close. You were my dad but you were so much more; you were my best friend, my hero, my idol...  
So much more than any other father. We used to fall out from time to time and get on each other's nerves but we were always cool, you and me.

I remember the day you came back to see me soon after the ice cream incident but mom refused to let you in. I watched you turn and walk away from where I was sitting in the window. That felt bad. Like you had given up on me.

From that day forward, I vowed that I would do you proud by becoming a pokemon master. I've travelled many regions since you left and met so many awesome friends. I bet you can't believe it but I have a girlfriend.

Whenever I return home from my journey I always sit up on the highest hill of Pallet Town and wait for you. When I was little, you told me that if ever I needed you, I'd just have to sit and wait on the biggest hill and you'd always be there waiting for me. I was a stupid little kid back then so of course I believed you.

When I returned home from my second Kanto Journey, age 18, I sat there and waited for you because I wanted you to be the first person to know that I had finally achieved my dream of becoming a pokemon master. You didn't show up.

Even now, married with four beautiful children that I share with Misty, I sit upon that hill once a year to wait for you.  
I have encouraged my son Ben, you is most like you and me, to sit there and wait. I didn't tell him who to look out for but he knew that as soon as he saw you, he'd know that you were the person.

I waited. Me and my girlfriend waited. Me and my wife waited. Me and my son waited. Just my son waited. But you never came back.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading :') I will see you guys on Saturday because I will be uploading the first chapter to the Cilan and Iris sequel. Yes, TT, it's time! :'D Thanks again for reading and see you guys at the weekend!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV Train Misty the Vaporeon xD Ta Ta! :D**


End file.
